Her Second Chance
by Josiefeathergirl
Summary: John loves school and is friendly to every one he meets. Even the new girl, Vriska, after she beats him up. Vriska doesn't have the best reputation and she wont tell John anything about herself, but John wants to help her, give her a second chance at every thing she has messed up on, and maybe add a bit of romance to her life. Humanstuck...
1. Chapter 1

Sophomore year of high school. Your name is John Egbert and you are pumped for this year. You had a great freshman year and now here comes round two. Your friends on the other hand aren't. You all don't go to the same school, but being the social butterfly that you are, you have made other friends at your school. But your very best friends you met online. They don't go into much detail, but they hate school. Even Rose, she is always reading and writing and stuff, but she still hates it. Sometimes you can't bring yourself to understand them.

You on the other hand, love school. So many new things to learn and new people to meet! You smile and pick up your pace. A new school year is only one block away. You look around and see other kids walking towards the school as well. Your gaze stops on one girl leaning against a tree. She has long black hair and is wearing a tee-shirt, jeans, and converse. You also notice she is wearing glasses with one lens darkened out. You wonder how the heck she can see like that. The girl doesn't look familiar in the slightest. Considering you know the majority of the students, she must be new.

The girl notices you looking and glares right at you. You quickly divert your gaze to the ground. She must be one of those 'cool kids'. Though you have never been actually bullied, you like to stay away from 'cool kids'. Unless they are Dave. Dave's cool. It was actually Dave who warned you about 'cool kids'. He told you that not all kids are nice. Sometimes they think they are too cool for everyone. You avoid those 'cool kids' unless you have a reason to talk to them, but the girl makes it impossible when she steps right in front of your path.

"Umm, hello!" You say flustered from almost running right into her.

She scoffs, "Hello to you to four eyes."

"Uh." You try to think of something else to say, something to possibly get you out of this position, but she starts talking again before you have the chance.

"I saw you staring at me." The one eye you can see has a mischievous twinkle to it. "You in love with me or something." She crosses her arms crossed her chest and looks you up and down. "Sorry to crush your hopes, but I don't do geeks."

"Oh, no. I'm not into, like that. I, umm, noticed... are you new?" You stumble over your words in the shock of her rude behavior.

"Round of applause! You just won the no shit award!" She rolls her eyes.

"John Egbert!" You stick out your hand and she just stares at you.

"Why would I want to be friends with a loser like you?" She states bluntly.

You have to say that kind of hurt. You were just trying to be nice after all. Just because she's rude doesn't mean you have to be.

"Well, I could just show you around and-" You lose your breath and train of thought when she pushes you backward.

"I said, I don't want you and your fake hospitality." She practically growls.

The girl stares as you as you struggle to regain your footing. With your limited sense of balance, you close your eyes as you feel yourself falling to the ground, but something stops you by the arm and yanks you up. You open your eyes to see the girl holding you.

"Do you use your legs often?" She holds you until you regain you balance, then she turns to walk away.

"Wait," you reach out to stop her, "thank you for-"

Before you can finish she whips around and slaps you. You almost lose your footing again, but she grabs your arm, pulls you close to her face, and hisses, "Why don't you take lessons on how to walk and don't go blabbing to anybody about this. Got that?"

You nod unsurely as she walks away. You have absolutely no clue what just happened. All you know is that slap felt more like a punch. Gently rubbing your cheek and know it is going to bruise.

Though your morning had been extremely weird, you continue on with your first day like nothing happened. You meet up with your friends and have a great time, but you just can't forget what happened that morning. It's even harder to forget when everybody asked what happened. You just say you fell. Some people looked skeptically at you, but let it slide.

The end of the first day rolls around and your friends joke around and tell you to be careful as you all head home. Walking out the door and remember you forgot your math book. After mentally kicking yourself, you run up the stairs and grab the book from you locker, but when you reach the stairs again you see a figure sitting hunched over at the bottom.

Slowly, you walk to the bottom for the stairs and see that it is the girl from the morning. Her long black hair is draped over her face and her hands are cradeling her head. She's not crying, you note, her breathing is slow and even. You walk down the stairs to gently set your hand on her shoulder, but the second your hand makes contact with her shirt, one of her hands is wrapped around your wrist, twisting, and digging its nails in.

Slowly, the girl looks up. She's not glaring like she was before. She eyes are wide and shifty, as if she is afraid of something.

"Oh, my god," she whispers and drops your wrist, "did I do that?"

She is looking at your cheek, the one she had hit earlier. She obviously recognizes you and the bruise she gave you. Slowly, you raise hand to cover your cheek.

"It's not really that bad." You admit. "I barely notice it at all. Really it-"

You stop blabbering when she stands up and removes your hand. She examines your cheek and her fingers glide crossed the bruise lightly and you instinctively flinch.

Seeing your flinch, she lets out a dissatisfied sigh. "A great way to start the first day at my new school, huh?"

It's obvious she wasn't really asking you, but you feel like you should answer her anyway. "Really, just forget about it."

Maybe it's because she's new, but you don't want this girl to get in trouble or feel too badly about it. Everyone deserves a second chance. She just took her first step with the wrong foot.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." You assure her. "So you can just forget about the whole thing." You manage to give her a smile without hurting your cheek.

The girl doesn't smile back. The girl looks at you a long moment until her blue eyes water. "Thank you, but..." She holds up her hand in between your faces and you examine her long boney fingers and notice how her knuckles are tinted in blues and greens. They're probably bruised worse than your cheek. "You weren't the only one and I don't think the whole world is as forgiving as you."

Your eyes go wide. "W-why?" You stutter.

She abruptly turns away from you. That window that she had opened up had closed as suddenly as it had opened. "It's none of your business."

She picks up her bag and starts walking away. In a similar confused state as this morning, you walk down the stairs and run after her.

"You know," you start as you catch up to her, "you never told me your name."

She glares at you out of the corner of her eye. "Why would you want to know?"

"Is it wrong to want to know the name of the girl who can beat you senseless?" You smile and she rolls her eyes. "Come on, as a courtesy?"

"Vriska." She sighs as you walk through the front door.

"Any last name?"

"Nope."

"Come on!" You laugh at how difficult and shut in she is being.

"I will tell you next time I beat you senseless, how about that?" You hear her say sarcastically as she walks away in the opposite direction.

You laugh to yourself. Vriska doesn't seem like a horrible person. What's with her and fighting though? Vriska is one curious girl, you think to yourself as you turn and walk home. Bringing up your hand to your cheek once again, even though she is quite good at throwing punches, you still think she deserves a second chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Vriska pov

You walk in the door of an empty apartment, drop your bag, and instantly start making dinner. You have gotten quite good at cooking these past few months, your mom would be proud. Well, at least that's one thing she could be proud of.

You remember those months when you had nothing better to do than lay back in your small bed and stare up at the celling thinking. No matter how many things you would try to think about, your thoughts would always drift back to your mom and if she would still be proud to call you her daughter.

After weeks of doing that, you gave up. She's dead, you'll never know. The answer would more than likely be no, but why dwell on the obvious?

You take your anger out on an innocent carrot and throw it in the pot. What did it ever do to you? A voice chimes through your head. "Shut up!" You growl at yourself. Yes, you talk to yourself, so what? Everyone does it, they just don't admit it.

After you finish massacring vegetables and get the stew cooking, you decide to peek in your back pack to maybe get started on homework. It's a little out of character for you to do exactly what you are told, but you have already fucked up enough for one day. Homework can be your punishment.

You sigh as you realize you forgot your math book. That Egbert kid had one and you were going to go grab yours, but then he started to follow you. What does he want with you? Especially after you're wonderful first impression on him?

You pick up your books and slam them on the table. They don't let you hit anything for six months and you take it out on the first kid you meet. Why did that kid have to be nice, derpy, and kind of cute?

He didn't deserve it. He was even being nice to you. Like all the other kids. They didn't do anything either. Who knows, maybe you could had made friends with some of them. Think of that, friends in this hell hole. But of course leave it to you to fuck everything up on the very first day.

You look down and examine your bruised knuckles. Your hand finally looks how you remember it again. It was weird to look at your hand and see no bruises or scrapes. It was nice though, you felt like you could be somebody. Somebody people look up to, not lock up. Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

You wonder what if would feel like to say sorry. You almost think John deserves it. A lot of people deserve it, but maybe you could start small. John would be an easy test subject, the kid seems to have already forgave you. Honestly, you think he's an idiot, but if one person could forgive you, maybe others could consider it.

Maybe you could apologize to all your old friends. You really miss them. You smile at the thought of all of you being happy again. You wipe the smile off your face instantly though. It can never happen. You can't say sorry to the people it matters most to, so why even bother?

You go back to tending your stew. Homework can wait. It's not even a suitable punishment. Maybe after dinner you can will yourself to do it, but until then you just stare at the stew and feel the steam on your face. You breathe it in and relax. Why do you have to think all the time? Can't you just stop thinking? Maybe if you stop thinking you would stop being stupid. Oops, you're thinking too hard again. Just relax...

John POV

You told Dave you met a girl, and he totally freaked out. Or he did it in an 'ironic' way. You told him she was one of those cool kids, but different. Dave just went on about the dangers of getting involved with girls like that. You don't believe she's dangerous. Dave's never even met her, how would he know? You feel pretty confident when it comes to your judge of character.

You finish your homework and talk to your friends on Pesterchum. Rose and Jade aren't online though. You're a little sad, you wanted to talk to them about their first day of school. They usually don't like talking about it, but you get little bits of information out of them. You decide to talk with your friends from school instead. Maybe you could find out a little about Vriska. Luckily, you know just the person to talk to for information

ghostyTrickster began pestering scarletStudier

GT: hey Janna!

SS: Oh, hey John!

GT: so, how was your first day of school? :D

SS: Why do you always ask that?

SS: It's kind of funny though.

SS: We did talk at lunch. Have you forgotten?

GT: no, I haven't forgotten, but you had three whole hours left of the day!

GT: i know the first four were great and exactly what you expected, but how were the last three?!

SS: Great and exactly what I expected.

GT: :(

SS: John, its school. Not that huge of a deal!

GT: i know, but I like getting excited! It's fun, but nobody gets excited with me! It's no fun alone. :(

SS: Okay, I am sorry for bursting your bubble.

SS: It was super awesome! ! ! ! I had new teachers, new fuckasses in my class, and a shit load of homework! ! ! ! ! I have worked nonstop since I got home! ! ! ! I will never have free time again! Yay! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

SS: That better?

GT: ...

GT: just because you add a whole bunch of exclamation marks, doesn't mean your excited.

SS: Oh, it doesn't? Then you're out of luck.

GT: Haha, very funny.

GT: you're always a joy to talk to.

GT: oh!

GT: what have you heard about the new girl, Vriska?

SS: Why would I know anything?

GT: because you gossip.

GT: a lot.

SS: What? Me?! John I am offended! Why would you say something like that?!

GT: ...

SS: Any way, she is from another school across the country.

SS: Nobody seems to know much about her, besides the fact that she likes to beat up kids for no apparent reason. She beat up like ten kids today. Rumor has it, if you watch closely, you can see her smile when the kid reacts. One person said she actually started laughing when a kid started crying!

SS: Wait a second! John!

GT: what?

SS: Why do you want to know about her?

GT: because I do. Can't I gossip some times to?

SS: NO

SS: Not when you have a giant bruise on your cheek!

SS: What did that bitch do to you?!

GT: Janna, calm down!

GT: Vriska didn't do anything! I tripped! Honest!

SS: I don't know John…

SS: Can you get a bruise like that from falling?

GT: yes I can, otherwise I wouldn't have one.

SS: John, you don't need to stick up for her. She needs to be reported and sent back to where ever she came from.

GT: no! Don't!

GT: she didn't do anything! Give her a chance!

SS: I don't see why I should.

GT: what did she ever do to you?

SS: Nothing, but…

GT: but what?

SS: I don't trust her!

SS: She may not have hurt you (even though she did), but it is proven that she has hurt others!

SS: Why would someone do that?!

GT: VRISKA DIDN'T HURT ME!

GT: and you don't even know her! How could you go around judging? There might be a perfectly good reason!

SS: A good reason for beating someone up...

GT: come on Janna, just give her a chance!

SS: I don't know why you like this girl so much, but sure! I won't judge her until she beats one of us up.

GT: that's a little better I guess.

SS: Ya, ya, I got homework to do. We will talk about this tomorrow

GT: Okay!

scarletStudyer ceased pestering ghostyTrickster

Closing the chat client, you go back to your homework. Vriska really isn't that bad of a person. Honestly, you don't know why you are sticking up for her, but you just feel like she has a side of the story. Probably no one has even tried to understand her. Has anyone even asked where she moved from?! Probably because no one cares.

If only they would give her a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

You walk to school again on your second day. You can't help hoping you'll run into Vriska again; though you could do without another bruise. You approach the school and smile when you see her standing by the same tree. Why that tree though? Aren't there like fifty around here?

Your smile fades though as you get closer, she's not alone. There is another kid sitting under the tree. Vriska stands and hovers over them. You see her leg swing and the kid cowers in pain. You stand there and stare as she kicks him multiple times. Despite everything, you can't help yourself, surely Janna was lying, but you look close and study her face.

The blacked out side of her glasses are all you can see of her eyes, but when you look at her mouth, you can see her lips twisted into a small smile. She kicks the kid one more time and something goes flying from their hands. It lands and you see it is a book. So she has something against reading.

Vriska looks at the book satisfied and turns towards you. As soon as her eyes meet yours, she freezes. Both of you stand there and stare at each other for a moment before her gaze drifts to your cheek. As she sees the bruise has not magically disappeared since yesterday, she looks at the ground. Taking a deep breath, you walk towards her. As you approach, she glares at you from under her eyelashes.

"Hey, Vriska," You say nervously as you glance at the kid still curled into a ball.

"What do you want?" She crosses her arms impatiently.

"Well, I saw what just happened and…" You drift off because you really have no idea what you are trying to say.

"It's none of your business." She states as she walks past you and bumps your arm doing so. You are taken by surprise by this motion, lose your balance, and well, fall into the bushes.

This time she doesn't stop you from falling, she just continues to walk. You lay there and watch her walk away until the boy walks up to you. The boy looks familiar, but you can't seem to recall his name. He must be one of the library volunteers. Yes, that seems to be were you saw him from. He sticks his hand out to help you up.

"She's quite the bully." He says as he helps you up.

You start dusting yourself off and picking leaves out of your hair. "I don't think she's that bad." He looks at you skeptically. "What happened?" You ask.

"Well," The boy sighs, "She was sitting under that tree over there reading and I came and sat down over here to read. After a while I asked her what she was reading, she just growled." You nod; you can see her doing that. "I told her my book was really good and then she snapped. She was going on about how no book could be better than hers or something. I was just extremely confused through the whole thing!"

You nod. "I would imagine."

"And I thought I got worked up over books." The boy mumbles.

You can't help but laughing. Vriska is really something. You say nobody has gotten to know her, but you don't know a thing about her yourself. That's what you will do. Your mission; learn the secrets Vriska won't tell.

You walk to the nurse's office to clean up your cuts. Damn, bushes can be violent. The nurse laughs when you tell her you fell into a bush.

"My, my, John; you are a talented one." She says as she gives you some bandages.

You laugh, "Yeah, walking is an extreme sport."

She shakes her head and walks away, letting you finish cleaning up.

Through the day you face another round of "What happened?" You just tell them you fell again. You now have a reputation as the clumsiest person in school. When you get to lunch all your friends look at you questioningly.

"Let me guess, you fell again," Jake says.

"I don't think he did," Janna says as she narrows her eyes.

"Janna, I fell into a bush," You sigh as you sit down.

"Are you sure?" She pushes.

"I am positive. Stop trying to blame everything on Vriska."

"Vriska?" Andrew questions with one eyebrow raised. "Does Johnny have his first crush?"

"No, she's just somebody Janna dislikes." You state as you start picking at your food.

"She's a bully!" Janna exclaims.

"Oh, so John is in love with a bully." Jake chimes in.

"Yep, she beat him up, but he won't admit it." Janna states like she knows everything.

"Oh, really?" Andrew eggs on Janna's useless gossip.

"I hear gossip!" Emily sits down next to Janna ready to be filled in.

"Yep! John likes a girl." Andrew tells her.

"But she's a bitch." Jake adds.

"I don't like her, or at least not like that." You mumble, but they have already forgotten you are there.

"She even beat him up!" Janna accuses yet again.

"She didn't beat me up…"

"Rumor has it; she has beaten tons of kids up. She's from across the country and no one really knows anything about her."

"Oh, wow!"

"I would honestly stay away from her. She seems scary."

"I know! And I have heard that-"

You cut Janna off by slamming your fist on the table. They all go silent and turn to you.

"You know what?" You snap at them. "I am done with gossip! Why don't you just find out the truth for yourselves?!"

You feel their eyes follow you as you stand up and walk to the back of the lunch room. Greeted by Vriska's glare, you sit down at the nearly empty table.

"Hey Vriska!"

"What do you want?" She tries to sound cold, but her eyes widen as she takes in the scrapes covering your face and arms.

"Do I get to know your last name?"

"What?"

"You said you would tell me your last name the next time you beat me senseless." You smile, but she looks completely unamused.

"I didn't beat you senseless, you're an idiot who fell into the bushes." She states. "Or at least what you have been telling people." She challenges by raising an eyebrow.

"It's just as easy to say you pushed me."

You smirk as she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Spinneret." She takes a spoon full of soup and turns back to her book. "Happy?"

"Vriska Spinneret, yes I like that." You smile but she just nods and keeps reading. "So Vriska Spinneret, what are you reading?"

You see the mussels around her mouth tense for a second, as if holding back a smile before she answers, "That is none of your business John Egbert."

"Okay, but doesn't wearing those glasses make it difficult to read Miss. Spinneret?" She notices how you emphasize 'Spinneret' and a small smile flicks crossed her face.

"Again, that's none of your business." She answers still focusing on her book.

"You seem to say that a lot Miss. Spinneret." You put the same emphasis on 'Spinneret'.

"Because you keep prying, Mr. Egbert," She can't hold back the smile any more. She has a lovely smile.

You laugh, the joke didn't last long. "Why won't you tell me your last name?"

"Cause I like messing with you." She finally looks up from her book.

"Why me?"

She shrugs. "You're just easy to mess with."

"Okay, you have messed with me, now what is your real name?" You press.

"You really do ask a lot of questions."

"I wouldn't have to ask if you would just properly introduce yourself."

She just stares, glances at her book, and looks back at you, "My name is Vriska Serket and now you can leave so I can read my book."

You examine the book she wants to get back to so badly. It doesn't look like a normal book. It has a leather cover and the pages are worn with a cursive hand. "What are you reading anyway?" Vriska stares at you and you sigh, "Yeah, yeah, it's none of my business."

"My mother's journal."

She catches you off guard. "Oh, well that was easy." You notice her smile. "Oh, I get it your messing with me again."

"Yes and no." She laughs at your confused face. "You really are an idiot. Yes I am trying to mess with you, but I'm not lying about the fact that it's my mother journal."

"Really? That's so cool! Can I-"

"No." She closes it just to make sure you don't look.

"Pleeease!" You beg.

"No," She stays firm. "You have bugged me enough for a day, you can leave now." She waves you off with her hand.

Pretending to give in, you stand up, but you turn back to her and smile. "Come sit with us."

"What?" She looks like she actually didn't get what you are talking about.

"Come sit with my friends and I, at that table over there."

You point towards your friends and it seems Janna is the only one still watching you. Vriska turns around and looks where you are pointing. Each rectangle table seats six, and today your table has one extra seat. She looks like she is considering it.

"I will let you read your book over there." You bargain.

Maybe it's the fact that Jake has his own book out, but she turns around and sighs, "Fine."

You can't believe she actually agreed so easily. Maybe she not as reserved as you once thought. You smile brightly as your friends gape at what is trailing in your wake. They all stare wide eyed as both of you sit down. Vriska puts herself on the edge so she sits next to you and across from Emily.

Vriska meets Janna's glare as she sits down. The whole table watches them until you clear your throat. Startled, they brake their glare.

"Everyone, this is Vriska, and Vriska this is Emily, Janna, Jake, and sitting right next to me is Andrew."

"Nice to meet you!" Emily smiles.

Vriska just nods. "Yeah."

You can tell they kept gossiping after you left. They all sit there not quite sure what to do. You are pretty sure Janna told them all the nasty rumors she heard. Honestly, you don't care if they are true; you know Vriska is a great person.

Vriska goes right back to her book and the others soon resume conversation. It seems Vriska is completely oblivious to your existence until Jake mentions something about his latest live action roleplay get-together or something. You never really got into that stuff, but Jake has some friends that he does it with. As soon as he starts talking about it, Vriska's head pops up from her book. She looks around for a second trying to figure out who mentioned it, then as soon as she figures out it was Jake, she just sits silently and listens.

After a while he notices her staring at him. He looks at her and simply asks, "Do you LARP?"

Vriska nods. "Yeah, my friends and I used to do it all the time."

This surprises him, but they keep talking nerd for the rest of the lunch period. Vriska seems to be fitting in quite well with your friends. She actually laughed once at a joke Jake made, that you didn't understand. Everyone went silent and watched her laugh. She soon noticed and stopped laughing, then there was this extremely awkward silence that was broken by your outburst of laugher.

You were surprised when Vriska said bye to you after school, but you were even more surprised when Vriska returned to your lunch table the next day without you pushing. After a week no one even questioned her staying.

Vriska became accepted by your friends, they were now her friends. Janna even stopped casting the occasional glare at her. It's great that she is getting along with people, but she still hasn't ever said anything about herself. You don't even know where she moved from! You know there has to be some way to get past her barrier, and you have a plan.


	4. Chapter 4

Vriska POV

John asked you to go to his house. What did you do? You said yes. It's not like anybody will miss your presence at your house, but you are still going to a boy's house. Sure it's John, he probably just wants to get to know you or something. Seriously? What is up with him and trying to figure out your whole life's story? You don't even like thinking about it, why would you like talking about it?

"Vriska?"

You snap out of your thoughts at the sound of your name. "Hmm?"

John laughs. "I said, are you sure it's okay you come over? I mean, you didn't call your parents or anything."

You shrug. "Its fine, but you do know I have many things I could be doing. I probably shouldn't stay long."

"What do you have to do?"

"Stuff."

"Stuff?" He laughs.

"Yes, you don't have to know what I do every second of my day." You point out.

"Actually, I have no clue what you do with your spare time. We don't have any classes together, so I don't even know what you do during the school day. So, stop making me sound like a creepy stalker or something!"

"Then stop acting like one!"

"W-what?" He stumbles. "How am I acting like a stalker?" He asks flustered.

"Come on," you cross your arms crossed your chest "It's like you have to know everything about me."

"Well, that's because I like knowing this about my friends. You know, to get to know them?" He states as if it's obvious.

All you can think about is the fact he referred to you as his friend. Have you seriously made friends in a place you don't belong? Have you adapted to this new life after only two weeks? No. You can never belong anywhere again. If you are lucky you will find people who accept you, but you will never fit in. You don't deserve to. You don't deserve a friend like John; someone who forgives you.

You take a deep breath to clear away all the unwanted thoughts. "What if I don't like people knowing about my personal life?"

"Not even your friends?"

"Not even my friends."

"Why?" He pushes.

"Because."

"Because why?" If he keeps pushing…

"Because I don't like talking about myself." You grit your teeth and hope he will back off.

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because why?!"

That does it. You turn to him, hand raised and clenched into a fist, but before you can complete your swing you look at his face. His blue eyes are wide behind his dorky glasses, he's afraid of you. You see his cheek, after two weeks there is still a little discoloration. You close your eye. You never meant to hit him and you never want to hit him again. He's annoying, but he doesn't deserve to be hit.

You open your eye when he grasps your still raised fist. He uncurls your fingers and then entangles his fingers with yours. He lowers your hands so they are by your sides and smiles at you. "Come on, my house is just around the corner." He leads you towards his house in silence, never letting go of your hand.

You get to his house and he has to let go of your hand to unlock the door. It has been forever since you have held hands with anybody and you liked it. You wish you could grab his hand again, but instead you just step inside as he lets you in. He shows you to his bed room, you throw your bag to the side and plop down on his bed, making yourself comfortable.

"You sure make yourself at home," He laughs and sets his bag on his desk.

You lay back and prop yourself up on your elbows. "Yep!" You smile at him and he stares at you a moment before getting back to emptying out his books.

You look around his room. The walls of full of movie posters, most of you recognize. "You don't happen to like Nic Cage?"

John turns and smiles at you. "He's the best actor in human history. Do you like him?"

You suppress a huge smile. "He's okay. Do you have any of his movies?"

"You name it." He motions to a case full of dvd's and you jump off the bed to inspect them. He has like every known Nic Cage movie. You pull out a few you haven't seen before and read the summaries. "We could watch one if you want." He says as he comes up behind you.

"Umm, okay." You shrug, hiding your excitement.

He takes the movie and looks at it. "Oh, this is a good one."

With that, you both sit down on his bed and turn on the movie.

* * *

John POV

She kissed you. You sit there on your bed with your hand on your cheek. Right in the same spot she hit you, she kissed you. You didn't know what to say. You had never kissed or been kissed by a girl, so you let her get up and leave without an explanation.

This isn't what you had planned at all. You had planned just to hang out. Maybe you could get to know a little more about her. If you told her all about yourself, you were hoping she would open up a little too.

You guess Vriska did open up in some form. She kissed you after all. Does this mean she likes you? Should you ask her out? Would that make her open up? You have never had to deal with any of this before. You grab you laptop and log on to pesterchum. You relax a bit when you see Rose is on.

ghostyTrickster began pestering tentacleTherapist

GT: rose!

TT: Yes?

GT: i need your advice on something! Something very important!

TT: And that something would be?

GT: well, there's this girl I met at school and I had her over.

GT: we were watching City of Angels and then she kissed me on the cheek!

TT: I am confused as to why my assistance is need.

TT: Do you like this girl?

GT: i don't know!

TT: Why did you invite her over if you don't like her?

GT: well, I like her as a friend, but I don't know if I like her like that.

GT: you know?

TT: Yes, I understand that you are conflicted, but I don't know if I can be of any help. These things you need to figure out for yourself.

TT: I can't simply tell you whether your feelings towards this girl is more than the friend you consider her as, but I can tell you that if you are getting worked up over this, you care about her and the relationship you share.

TT: Thus, I would say it is your best bet to pursue your growing relationship with her.

TT: If you find yourself wanting to pursue a deeper relationship, then do so. Do not be afraid, she has made her feelings noted; now it's your turn.

GT: :(

GT: I am confused.

GT: so what you're saying is, if I care about her, I should date her?

TT: Not necessarily.

TT: When I say relationship, I mean you should become better friends with her.

TT: And if you find you like her in a romantic way, then make that clear.

GT: oh, okay.

GT: but how do I find out if I like her in a romantic way?

TT: Like I said John, I can only help you so much with that.

TT: You yourself have to decide if you care about her romantically.

TT: Those are feelings that I cannot explain to you. All I can say is that you just have to take a chance sometimes.

TT: There is never a positive way to figure out love. You just have to go with your gut feeling.

GT: so I should date her?

TT: John! That's up to you!

TT: I don't have the ability to know what you think about her!

GT: Rose, you're not helping me here.

TT: ….

TT: Did you like it when she kissed you?

GT: a little.

TT: Would you like it to happen again?

GT: it would be nice, I guess.

TT: Then go on a date with her!

GT: really? You think so?

GT: What if it ruins our friendship?

TT: I can't be sure whether asking her on a date would ruin your friendship, considering I have never met or even talked to the girl.

TT: But considering she kissed you, I would assume she would enjoy going on a date with you and it would not ruin your friendship.

GT: so, that's what I should do then?

TT: Like I said, it is your own decision to make, but I would ask her out if I were you.

GT: okay... sounds easy enough... I think...

GT: speaking of though, did you ever ask that girl out?

TT: You mean the girl who was trolling me?

GT: yes, her.

TT: Well...

GT: Well what?

TT: I did get to meet her in person.

GT: really?

GT: What happened?

TT: That is sort of a personal subject for me.

GT: oh

GT: I see

GT: can I ask if you guys are together or something?

TT: If you must know, yes we are a couple.

GT: :D

TT: She lives quite a ways away though, so our relationship is hard to maintain.

TT: It is work, but she is an excellent partner, and I could not ask for anyone better.

GT: That's so cute!

GT: How did you know you loved her?

TT: I just enjoyed having long conversations with her.

TT: She is very intelligent and we seemed to understand each other.

TT: It just came naturally, you could say.

GT: I see...

GT: so if Vriska and I are a good couple things should just come naturally?

TT: Assuming Vriska is the girl we were talkking about earlier, I would say somewhat yes. Things might be tough, but together you can overcome your troubles together.

TT: The thing that will come naturally, is your feelings for her.

TT: It seems you care about her and her wellbeing, so that part has already come naturally.

GT: i guess.

GT: relationships are just so hard for me to figure out.

TT: Just go with your instinct.

GT: okay, that sorta makes sense.

GT: thanks Rose!

GT: I think I know what to do now.

GT: I guess I will talk to you later!

TT: Bye then.

GT: bye! And thanks again!

TT: Any time.

GT: :)

ghostyTrickster ceased pestering tentacleTherapist

You put down your lap top and grab your homework. You start doing math problems, but you can't keep from thinking about Vriska. Tomorrow you will work up the courage to ask her out. You put your pencil down and bring your hand up to your cheek again and let a small smile form on your lips as you think about hers.


	5. Chapter 5

You walk to school a little slower than normal. You promised yourself you would talk to her today, but what do you say? You have never even dated a girl! You're not against it or anything, you just don't know how to go about it. Do you just walk up to her and ask her on a date or do you wait for her to tell you she likes you? Of course she kissed you, but what if she regrets it? You feel your cheeks heating up as you think about the way her lips felt so soft as they grazed your cheek. Oh god, you hope she doesn't regret it. Who knows, maybe if you took her on a date she would tell you a little bit more about herself.

As you approach you look for Vriska under her tree. She's not there. Vriska doesn't always sit under the tree before school, but a lot of the time she just waits for you there. You wonder why she is always at school before you. You shrug it off as another thing she will never tell you.

You go through the school day in a haze. You can't focus. Your mind is wrapped up on a certain mysterious girl. In a way you are glad you don't have any classes with her so you don't have to face her until lunch.

The bell rings and all the kids rush to lunch. You are normally part of that crowd; anxious to tell your friends about your day, but today you take your time putting your books away. Because of this you are one of the last ones to arrive at your table.

You walk over and take your seat in the chair next to Vriska waiting for a reaction, but there is none. She continues her conversation with Jake like you aren't even there. You eat your lunch and listen to the others talk. She never even glances in your direction.

It's obvious she does not want to talk about it, but why? Does she regret it? Does she just want to pretend it never happened? Does she just not want to talk about it now? Is she as nervous as you are and wants you to bring it up? Or should you just keep quiet and wait for her to bring it up?

Man, this is why you don't get involved with girls. You never know what you are supposed to do. It seems everyone else has it all figured out and you are just sitting here like an idiot.

The painful lunchtime finally comes to an end and you all stand up to leave. Being completely in character you trip over your own two feet and bump into Vriska. She turns around to help you stabilize yourself.

"Oh, sorry Vriska," You laugh nervously. You feel a shock go through your body as her hand grips your arm.

"Its fine," She sighs as she removes her hand. You both stare at each other for a moment before she opens her mouth to say something, but then she closes it and turns away.

You could swear you saw a faint blush dust her cheeks, but it could have just been your imagination.

The second half of the day is spent much like the first half, but instead of happily fantasizing, you're worrying. You have no clue what you are going to do. You think about your conversation with Rose and how you came to the conclusion that you might actually really like Vriska. Now if only you could figure out a way to tell Vriska that.

You shove your books into your backpack still in a haze. You consider looking for her now that school is over, but you figure she has already gone home. You sigh and slam your locker. You turn to leave, but there she is blocking your path. You know this is your chance, but neither of you open your mouth to speak.

After a few seconds of awkward silence it's up to her to make the first move again. She grabs your hand and leads you out side. You let her lead you to her tree. You both sit down and continue your silence. You know she wants you to say something, but you just don't know what to say.

Again she's the one to break the silence. "I had no right to do what I did yesterday." You look at her eyes. Her normally energetic blue eyes now seem dark and regretful. She can only hold your gaze for a few seconds though. She looks at the ground and starts playing with the grass. "I guess we can just forget the whole thing if you want to…"

"And if I don't want to forget?" You ask shyly.

You see her smile. "Well John, you should ask me on a date then."

"I see…"

She looks up at you smiling. "You see?"

"Yes, it seems this is too easy."

"Is it?"

You shrug. "Vriska Sekret, would you like to go on a date with me."

"I suppose." She sighs jokingly.

"See, that was way too easy."

"Well, if you think dating me is going to be that easy, you got another thing coming," She laughs. "Last chance to take everything back." Her face goes sober. "I don't mind if you do."

You shake your head. "At least give me a chance."

She crawls over to you and wraps her arms around your neck. You wrap your arms around her waist and pull her onto your lap. You stay that way for a little bit just listening to each other's breath. You sit in silence, but a comfortable silence.

She finally pulls away and looks at you. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

You laugh. "I like this. I like it a lot."

She blushes and gets off your lap. You watch as she stands up and picks up her bag. "I should get going."

You cross your arms. "Can't you stay for just a bit longer?"

She bites her lip and considers it. "You could come with me."

"Where?"

"My house."


	6. Chapter 6

By the way he slipped his hand in yours, you know John can tell you're nervous. Not for the reason he thinks though. You're perfectly fine with the idea of being alone with John, its John after all, but the last person who willingly came to your house was Terezi. Unless you count the police that is, which you don't. You don't even know how long it has been since you have had friends. Since you have hung out. It must have been ages ago.

You let go of his hand to dig the key out. You open the door to the small town house, which you currently inhabit, and usher him in. You are suddenly conscious of the boxes, papers, and random objects strewn throughout the house. None of it is your mess, so you never bothered to pick it up.

You lead John into the kitchen where he sits down at a bar stool as you walk to the fridge. You don't have much, but who knows you might be able to scrape together something.

"Any preferences?" You ask him.

"Preference on what?"

"Dinner, you idiot." You roll your eyes. It is already five o'clock. This is about the time you start dinner anyway.

"Oh, you're making dinner?" He asks.

You pull your head out of the fridge to look at the stupid expression that should be accompanied by that question. "Of course I am. It's dinner time. I do have some manners John."

He laughs. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that you never struck me as the cooking type."

You sigh and put your head back in the fridge. "I have been cooking for myself ever since my mom died. I got pretty good after a while, and then I started actually enjoying it." You pull sausage and some vegetables out. You close the door, and look at him. His jaw is dropped and his blue eyes wide. "What?" You ask as you put the food on the counter.

He blinks a few times. "You just told me something about yourself without me nagging you!" You glare at him and he changes his composure to a little more serious as he continues. "I just like to learn things about you. I don't see what's wrong with that."

You don't answer. You just turn around and start to prepare the vegetables with a little more force than necessary. Talking about yourself is something you don't like doing. Why doesn't he get that? You jump and almost cut your own finger off when you feel his arms wrap around your waist. You didn't even hear him get up.

"Did I make you mad?" He asks softly.

You close your eye and take a deep breath. "You just caught me off guard."

'By doing what?" He asks stupidly.

"I think you know."

"Tell me anyway."

"Everything," You sigh as you drop the knife on the counter and lean against him. The feeling of someone supporting you is so foreign, you bask in it and he lets you. He just wants to be there for you, but you're not used to letting people see your weak side. Before it was easy hiding, but now in this new town they want to know your past. They just want to get to know you, but it all shows weakness. Trusting these people, telling them your story, letting then try to help you. You can do everything yourself. It's a burden you carry; they shouldn't have to deal with you.

You push yourself out of John's arms and pick up the knife again. He stays next to you and watches. Your mind is still back in his arms and you lose focus and nick your finger with the knife. You grab a napkin to stop the bleeding and wave it off, but John freaks out. He pulls you over to the sink, washes it, and makes you bandage it. You think it bled a total of three drops.

"Are you sure you're okay?" He presses.

"I'm fine John," you sigh and go back to work.

"You should be more careful. I know you cook a lot, but you should still take precautions. Like the glasses; do you ever take them off? Don't they make seeing hard? Maybe you should take them off just for cooking so you don't cut yourself again?" You turn to him and glare. "I know," He sighs. "It's none of my business."

You nod and keep cutting the vegetables. He just stands there and watches you. He looks a little hurt. You know he means well, you just don't like talking about it.

"Don't take it personally," You say without your eye leaving the vegetables. "You're lucky you know what you do. I never tell anybody about myself."


	7. Chapter 7

John pov

You try to help her with dinner, but considering you have never cooked before, you weren't much of a help. Vriska found your mistakes humorous though. After she fished cooking the vegetables and meat, she mixed them together and put them on a two plates. You each grabbed a plate and you followed her into the living room. She sat down on a small couch and you sat down next to her. You both repositioned yourselves so you were sitting crossed legged and facing each other with your knees touching.

She takes a few bites before she says, "Okay, pick a story. What do you want to know?"

You think as you finish chewing. There is so much you could ask, but you guess you'll start simple. "Why did you move here?"

She scrunches her face up in an adorable way. "Long story. Second choice?"

"Come on!" you prompt, but her eyes beg you to choose something different. "Fine," You sigh. "The glasses, what is up with them? Do you ever take them off?"

She looks down at her plate and sighs. "I do take them off, just not around people."

Her hand slowly goes up to her glasses and she grabs the frame, but she hesitates. You soon find your hand on top of hers. After a moment you bring your other hand up to the other side of the glasses. She keeps her eyes down as you slowly remove the glasses from her face. As soon as the glasses leave her face, you under stand why she wears them. Under the right lens, the lens that was blacked out, she is missing her eye. It's not ugly or horrifying; you're just taken aback for a second. It surprises you how well she can function with only one eye.

Vriska looks up at you with her one blue eye. "See? The glasses don't affect my sight at all."

You bring your hand back to her face and run it gently along the side of her face. How did this happen? You can see scars along the side of her eye socket, so you know it wasn't painless. You wonder what exactly she has been through.

"Don't you dare pity me."

You take your gaze away from her empty eye socket and you notice she almost seems mad. She is glaring at you, but it seems softer than usual. Her face is serious though, so you nod.

You take your hand away from her face. "I understand. You're perfectly capable of do things without help. You're just as strong as anybody else. You don't need anybody's pity."

She drops her glare and lets out a small sigh. Is that why? She doesn't want pity? You guess you understand. Vriska's independent like that.

She starts playing with her food before she says, "I guess you want to know how it happened."

You nod not quite sure what to say.

"Okay," She sighs. "Story time."

You notice the pain in her eye as she recalls the memory she is about to tell you.

"If you don't want to, it's fine, really."

She looks at you and sighs. "You can't fool me John; I know you want to know."

You can't object. You really do want to know, but you just didn't want force her to do something she doesn't want to do.

"I do, but I want you to be okay with it." You tell her.

"I don't like talking about my past, but if somebody is willing to listen I feel I should be able to tell," She explains. "So if you are willing to listen, I will be willing to tell."

You nod. "As I said before, I don't mind listening. I like it quite a bit actually. How would I ever learn if I never listened?"

Vriska reaches for your hand and you entangle your fingers in hers. She takes a deep breath and begins.

"I was thirteen, violent, risky, and stupid," You can't help but giggle and she shoots you a glare. "Shut up." You lift your unoccupied hand in surrender and she continues, "Without going in to too much detail, let's just say I made some really stupid decisions and a lot of people wanted me to pay for what I had done. Where I come from, fighting to the death wasn't out of the ordinary. I told you we did a lot of live action role play where I was from, right?"

You nod. "You mentioned it."

"Well, a lot of the time rivalries from larping would carry over into real life. Well, I sort of got caught up in a rivalry and it ended badly, but that's not how I lost my eye. I lost my eye when it came to revenge. After I took things too far multiple times, my best friend Terezi decided to teach me a lesson. She didn't like what I was doing, and she told me to stop, but I ignored her, so she tried to kill me."

"Some best friend you got," you remark.

"John, you're supposed to be listening! I told you, fighting to the death wasn't uncommon for us! I actually deserved it I guess."

"What did you do to deserve to die?!"

"That is another story, which I am not going to even start to explain today. One story at a time John."

"Okay," You mumble. "Carry on then."

"Thank you. Like I said, Terezi got really mad at me and tried to kill me. Honestly, she was the only person I was ever afraid of. She knew my secrets and she was just as devious as I. So when she told me her plans to get revenge, I got nervous. A habit I have, that she knew about, is to ask my magic eight ball about the future when I am unsure about the outcome." You raise an eyebrow. "What? Can't I have random interests?" She protests.

"No you can be interested in whatever; I just never thought you were the type of person to leave things up to probability." You admit.

"Probability is my game John." She states proudly. "Nothing can change that. It's how it's always been, so of course Terezi knew that too. So what did she do? She rigged my favorite magic eight ball to explode in my face! But something happened and it didn't go quite as planned, instead-" She cuts off and lets go of your hand as she starts to shimmy off the long sleeve shirt she wears over her tee shirts.

This is the first time you realize that you have not seen her without long sleeves. Even though it's still mid-October, she always wears long sleeves. Most kids wear tank tops as long as they can before the cold, rainy, winter comes.

She takes off the shirt to reveal her arms. Her left arm is much like her left eye. Mutilated. You can't help, but gape as you look at the scars going up her arm. She has an arm, but barley. At some points you swear you can see the bone. You notice a combination of burn scars and regular scars. Her lower arm is the worst. There is practically nothing left of it. It takes all your might not to look away as she moves her hand and the tendons become visible under her thin layer of skin.

"Instead of exploding, it just started my arm on fire."

You look up at her and search for words. "Does it still hurt?" You can't even imagine the pain she has gone through.

She laughs and shakes her head. "Honestly, I don't have much feeling in it at all. A lot of it was built from a plastic surgeon. The ball exploded a little bit I guess. It blew a chunk out of my lower arm and the fire burnt off whatever the explosion missed. So pretty much my bones were the only thing salvaged. They just wanted to amputate my arm. They said it would be a lot less pain than trying to save it, but I couldn't afford to lose a limb, and my hand was fine for the most part. So they repaired my arm and everything went better than expected, so it is still somewhat functional. I can't really lift anything, but I can hold stuff with it," She shrugs. "It's better than nothing."

You think about it and realize how little she uses her left arm. It's something that slipped your mind, but now you realize she seems to always do things one handed. The only thing you see her left hand doing is carrying her book.

"How about your eye though?" you remind her. "You never did tell me what happened to it. It wasn't affected by the fire, right?"

"Oh, yeah." She sighs. "Back the original story at hand. You're right; the fire did not affect my eye directly, but what do you think I did after I put the fire out?"

"Went to the hospital?"

"No John! I got revenge!" You think your answer is the most logical, but it's her story, not yours. "I think I actually blacked out for a little bit after I put out the fire, but as soon as I woke up, I went looking for Terezi. When I found her I tried to ambush her, but I was still in a lot of pain, and getting used to only one functioning arm is hard. Because of that, she had the upper hand in the fight. Of course when I took her by surprise, she pulled her knife in surprise. I think she was aiming for my heart, but ended up stabbing my eye instead. I got ticked and fought in blind rage, literally blind. At some point after she had stabbed me multiple times, I got the knife away from her and used it against her," Vriska pauses and swallows hard before continuing. "I blinded her for pay back. I left after she blacked out. I nearly passed out myself from blood loss, but I managed to get to the hospital before then." She meets your wide eyed stare and gives you a sad half smile. "Answer your question?"

You don't know what to say to all of that, so you just grab her left hand and kiss her fingers. You would be lying if you said you weren't slightly afraid of her now. You knew she is violent, but you never imagined that things could have gotten so serious. There is still so much about her that you still don't know, and you are starting to understand why she has refrained from telling you. You now understand that you were lucky to get off with a bruised cheek.

Vriska stands up and grabs the forgotten dinner plates. You stand up and walk over to the bar as she rinses the plates off. You still don't know what to say. You should probably say something about the fact that you still like her, and you don't judge her differently now than you did before. If only it was just easy enough to say it.

You can't forget the feelings of fear and curiosity that reside inside you as well. If only she would tell you more. You don't know if you can wait longer to know the rest of the story. You want to know what you are getting yourself into, yet you don't need to know. You trust her, and she trusts you. Eventually she will tell you, until then you just have to learn more about who she is now.

Wishing she could read your mind and understand everything that you are feeling, you decide to try to put your words into actions. You walk up behind her and wrap your arms around her. She turns around and wraps her arms around you. She doesn't have her glasses or her over shirt on and you accept her that way.


	8. Chapter 8

Vriska POV

You lay in bed and relish the feeling of relief you have. It felt so great to just talk for once. You were afraid. Very afraid. Would he think differently if he knew? But he doesn't call you a freak or look down on you. Maybe you could tell him more, maybe even everything. It feels nice to know somebody is there for you. You love this feeling so much, you wonder how you have lived so long without it.

You find you can't sleep. You're not restless or to excited, you're just worried. Worried that you will fall to sleep then wake up again to find that all of this has just been a dream. It seems lately that good things don't happen to you. You used to control probability and always win, but when you fight against the way of life, even your dice can't save you.

You haven't looked at your eight balls or rolled your dice in months. You turn over and look at your shelf. Your favorite dice and balls were not even set there by you. You didn't even want to look at them, but Stephanie put them there anyway. You never bothered to take them down, so they just sit there.

You sit up and put your feet on the cold hard wood floor. You stand up and take two steps crossed your small room to meet your shelf. You pick up your favorite dice and roll them in your hands. You smile at the familiar feeling of the smooth sides and pointed corners. You missed them a little bit and you guess you shouldn't have taken out your anger on your beloved dice.

You put your dice in your left hand and with your right you search for a not shattered eight ball. You find one and sit down cross legged on the cold floor. A shiver runs through your spine and you pull a blanket off the bed and you wrap it around your shoulders. Your flimsy night gown isn't much protection against the cold Washington nights. It got cold in New York, but not usually this early in the fall.

The dice and ball just sit there in front of you reflecting the eerie dim moon light creeping in from your window. You pick up the dice and roll them out on to the floor in front of you. Eight eight's. Is this their way for saying they forgive you? You smile and take it as a yes. You roll them a few more times just to hear their familiar clank echo through the small room as they drop on to the wooden floor.

You roll then one more time and then pick up your eight ball. You study its black shiny shell and remember the days that these things were your way of life.

"Do I belong here?" you whisper to the ball and shake it fiercely. You watch the blue liquid swirl and wait for your answer. Slowly you see the words "Absolutely" float to the surface.

You smile. Your eight ball must forgive you too. You don't care how inaccurate these things can be, you want to believe it, and you can. Thanks to John you think you might actually be fitting in here. You have made a few friends and your teachers motivate you to do your schoolwork. Whenever you don't get something you always ask John. He seems to know a lot.

When you came to this school you were so far behind they put you in all the lowest classes. You had never been expected to do work before, so at first you didn't do it. Then you started failing.

At that time you had only been in school for a month and they were debating the suitability of your foster home. You insisted that your failing grades were not Stephanie's fault and they let you stay under the conditions that your grades rise.

Not wanting to leave, you asked John for help. He helps you with your homework at lunch and after school some times. That's why you decided to go over to his house. You thought he was going to help you with school work, but then you started watching that movie, and well... Now you have a boyfriend.

You blush slightly at the next question that comes to mind. "Does John love me?" you ask almost inaudible. You shake it and close your eyes noting how pathetic you are. You open your eyes and look at the answer the ball gives you.

"Maybe"

"Maybe," you state. "That's all you're giving me?" You glare at your ball. These things are completely inaccurate. "Fuck this." You throw the ball down with all your might and watch it crack as it hits the floor. The sharp noise echoes loudly though out the room. You don't care if Stephanie is asleep in the next room over, the stupid ball deserved it.

You sigh and pick up the dice, but you decide to let the broken ball sit there. You stack the dice nicely on your shelf and walk back to your bed. You wrap the warm covers around yourself and try to sleep again.

Your mind drifts to thoughts of John. The way he has helped you so much in the past month and a half and how you feel you can trust him. You haven't even told your closest friends your true thoughts on what happened. You realize you haven't even said sorry yet. You feel the regrets well up inside you and threaten to escape through your eyes. If only you could see them again...

You push away the thoughts before they get too deep. You're never going to see them again, so why bother getting dramatic about it. Isn't that why you were forced to come here? To start over? If you keep thinking about the past, then how can you move on?

You relived the past today when you told John about your eye and arm, but for some reason it felt good. Telling him. Why did it leave you so at rest? The memory doesn't seem so painful anymore. Maybe you should tell him more. It seems like he enjoys listening, but what if he does start to hate you?

You let out a frustrated sigh and roll over. John would never hate you. Hate is an emotion he is not capable of and that is why you like him so much. He can always see the good side in people.

You smile at the thought and let your eye lids get heavy. Before you finally drift off to sleep you decide to tell John everything. If he could forgive you, maybe others would try as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I will apologize for my horribly unedited chapters lately. I will go back through and re-edit everything in a week or so. Just bare with me for a little bit longer! **

**I also have to say thank you for all the reviews, favs, and follows! I really wish I could post these faster, but I am a slow writer….**

**Love you all!**

**~Josie**

You're going to ask her out on an official date. That's what Jade told you to do any way. She thought it was adorable that you got a girlfriend. You told Jade about your little dilemma with barely knowing anything about Vriska and Jade said take her on a date and just talk. Tell her about yourself and ask her questions. Don't force it, just let the conversation happen. You decide to trust Jade's advice. She is a girl after all; she should know some thing about what Vriska is thinking.

You figure you will ask her before or after school. When ever you get up the nerve you told yourself. Honestly though, as you walk to school you're not nervous at all. Why should you be anyway? Vriska already said she would go on a date with you.

As you approach the school, you see Vriska sitting under her tree. You walk over and see her working on homework.

"Need help?" You ask as you sit down.

She shakes her head. "I'm just about done."

You read over her answers as she finishes and you smile. You have to say you are quite proud. When she first came to you for help it was just a few weeks after school had started. It seemed like it was impossible to catch her up, but now she just gets everything in a snap. In just a little over a month she has come so far.

She puts her homework away in her bag and pulls some thing out. She wraps her fingers around it and hides it from your view. You raise an eyebrow questioningly, but she shakes her head.

"Guess."

You study her mischievous face and think. What could she be so excited about?

"Do I get a hint?" You ask, because honestly you have no clue.

She sighs dramatically. "Just think John. Do you remember any 'weird' interests I may have mentioned yesterday?"

Probability. That is one thing you won't forget about. "An eight ball?"

She rolls her eyes. "An eight ball is not smaller than my fist."

"Come on! Just tell me!" You beg.

"One more guess."

"Noooooooo."

"Joooooooohn!"

"Vriiiiiiiiska!"

She glares at you. "Fine, you fun spoiler." She opens up her fist to reveal a die. A blue eight sided die.

"Wow." You breathe as you examine the die. You don't know exactly what it is, but something about it is fascinating. You notice how the numbering is different from most dice and the corners are quite sharp.

"I have eight of them. They are my favorite." She smiles down at the die.

"Wow, cool... Wait. How many dice do you have?"

She shrugs. "Don't really know. I've been collecting them ever since I was young."

"So dice and magic eight balls." You say to yourself.

"What about them?"

"They're your strange obsessions, dice and magic eight balls."

"It's not an obsession! It's just a part of my childhood that I cherish!" She wraps her hand around the dice and brings it to her chest protectively.

You smile at her childishness. "Do you still collect them?" You ask.

She opens her mouth to answer, but then falters. After a moment she still looks unsure, but answers you. "I don't really know."

"How do you not know?" You laugh.

"Well, I, umm..." Though you're laughing, she seems to be taking this quite seriously. "I guess I haven't collected any for a while and I don't know if I should start again."

"Why haven't you collected in a while?" You don't see why collecting something is such a big deal. You were just joking when you said they were strange obsessions. If she likes them she should collect them.

She sighs and puts the die back in her bag. "Well, in the commotion of the move and stuff, I just forgot about them."

"Oh, ya." You tend to forget that she probably had a lot of stuff going on when she moved. "Why not start again then?'

She shrugs and looks at the ground. "I just want to start all over." She says softly.

Though she doesn't say anymore, you get what this is about. From what you know, you figure she has had things rough. Now she's in a new town and people don't know any thing about her. A perfect chance to start over. She just doesn't know how.

It's probably the first time it clicked for you. The reason she was so reserved was because she wanted to be a new person. She didn't know where to start though. Just because she is starting over doesn't mean she has to leave her interests and identity behind.

You take her hands to tell her just that. "I will help you." She looks up confused. "I can help you start over. You don't need to become a different person, just have a different attitude."

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to give up the things you love, just be who you are!"

"What?" She looks at you completely confused. "If I just be who I am, how is that starting over?"

"Because you're perfect the way you are. Starting over is just doing what you want. You don't have to change yourself to do what you want." You smile at her, but she still seems lost.

"How do I do what I want?"

"Just do it!"

She lifts an eyebrow doubtfully. "John, you are way too optimistic."

"What is too optimistic about it? Any thing is possible. Just think about it. You were given a chance to restart. Sent a crossed the country to a town that has never heard of anything that has happened to you. You can move on and do what you want. Your life no longer revolves around your mistakes Vriska! Few people get this chance; you should make the best of it."

She contemplates this for a second before nodding slowly. "I guess you do have a point."

"See!"

"But where do I start?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." She shrugs.

"You could always go on a date with me." You suggest hopeful.

"Oh, someone's smooth," She laughs.

"Tomorrow?"

"Of course," She laughs. "Didn't I tell you that yesterday?"

"Well ya, but I wanted to make it official," You explain.

She shakes her head and rolls her eyes. "What ever. Have any other brilliant ideas?"

You think a moment. "You could try being a little more friendly."

"But you just said to be myself!"

"I know I told you to be yourself, but everything is easier when you're just a little less…umm….aggressive?"

"I am not that…" She trails off and lets out a little groan. "Making friends is something I have never been good at, okay?"

"You made friends with me! That's got to count for something."

"You gave me no option when it came to becoming your friend. I wasn't doing any friend making there," She points out.

"But you still became friends with me! Plus I'm not saying you have to make friends with everybody, just don't… beat them senseless…." You trail off and run your thumb over her bruised knuckles.

She looks down and pulls her hands out of yours. "I don't know if I can." She whispers.

"Why not? They don't threaten you or any thing, do they?!" The thought of your fellow classmates being the reason for her violence lights a flame in you.

"No, no, no. Calm down John." Her small hand calms the flame as it rests on your knee. "It's just who I am, what I was taught. It's hard to explain."

"What do you mean it is what you were tau-" You're cut off by the bell ringing and you both jump up in surprise.

"Oh, we better go." She says grabbing her bag.

"Tomorrow after noon, picnic, we will finish this." You tell her as you grab her hand and walk quickly towards the school.

"John, you're an idiot."

"What? Why?"

"I have lived in Maple Valley for two months and I already know a picnic in October is a bad idea." She has a point, but you don't tell her that.

"Well I have lived here longer, so I always have a plan. Okay? Don't worry, I have everything planned!"

"Okay." She rolls her eyes and releases your hand as you enter the school.

You smile as you watch her walk the opposite way down the hall. Vriska's your girlfriend and you're her boyfriend. You have never felt this way for anybody before and you can't stop smiling like a love struck fool.

* * *

Anybody wanna give me suggestions for my next Homestuck one shot? Should I do a John/Vriska thing or?

Theres a poll on m profile, but you can just leave a review with your suggestion... I really don't mind.. Just wanna get over writers block...


	10. Chapter 10

** So sorry for the wait, I ended up writing this like three times before I remembered to save it...**

**But thank you for all of the reviews, favorites, and follows! They don't go unnoticed and they make my day!**

**It's short, but I will go back to once a week or so updating... I'm bad with schedules... forgive me...**

**Love you all! Tell me what ya think!**

**~Joise**

Vriska POV

"No."

"Come on!"

You shift your weight and lean against the door frame. "John, I was right and I am not going out in the pouring rain."

"Please! I have an umbrella!" He gestures to the umbrella above his head.

"No." You stand your ground and end up shivering slightly at the cold wind. Why would anybody want to go on a picnic in this weather?

"I told you I had a plan, right?" He says while pulling his collar up against the breeze.

You shrug your shoulders. "Ya, you did."

"Then give me a chance."

You glare down at the hand he outstretched. When he says no more you lift your glare to his face, but your features soften when you see his begging eyes. His blue eyes no longer sparkle in excitement, instead they beg for your trust.

His hand trembles a little bit as he breaks your stare. His slightly bucked teeth nibble at his lower lip as he drops his head and starts to lower his hand. You can't help yourself, you grab his hand. You can't stand to see that defeated look on his face.

He looks up in surprise. First at your hand, then at your face. You still have the same unamused expression, but his face lights up anyway.

You raise your finger and point at him. "You better have one damn good idea or I'll-"

He doesn't wait for you to finish as he pulls you out into the freezing rain. He pulls you close to him to save you from getting wet. He pulls your door closed and sweeps you off the door step.

The idiot pulled you out before you could even grab a jacket, so you wrap your arms around yourself and hurry to keep up with him. He moves fast through the rain, creating a small splash of sullied ground water each time his foot hits the pavement.

After a block of speeding through the rain, your sneakers are soaked, your hair is damp, and you can feel the wind in your bones. John notices how your pace slows down and wraps an arm around you. "We're almost there."

"Arg," You shrug his arm off and quicken your pace.

He sighs and picks up his pace to take the lead once again. You keep your head down and follow him for a block or so before you look up and recognize the scenery around you.

"John?"

"Vriska?" He mimics back.

You let out a frustrated sigh, "Why are we at the school?"

"You'll see!" He chirps.

"John," You warn.

"Yes?" He replies cheerfully over his shoulder.

"Tell me where we are going."

"You'll see!" He insists.

You stop in your tracks and scowl, "I am cold, wet, and annoyed. I want to know why I am still standing in this freezing rain."

Stopping he turns around and smiles at you, "Well, that's because you aren't walking under the umbrella!"

You are not amused by his shenanigans. You hold up three fingers, "By the count of three I want you to explain to me why I shouldn't just turn around and walk right back home."

He laughs slightly and focus in your glare at his overly happy blue eyes.

"One," You take a step closer to him, "Two," You shake two fingers at him and take another step threatening him with your glare. You take a breath and give him a chance to answer, but he just stands there smiling, "Three," You say flatly as he suddenly closes the space between you and presses his lips against yours.

John Egbert, the dorkiest kid you have ever met, just made the first move. You are utterly shocked. You don't kiss back. He obviously dosen't understand how this works.

He pulls away looking slightly confused, but you don't let him get far before you yank his jacket collar, pulling him back towards you. It's his turn to be shocked as you roughly press your lips against his. He's awkward and lets you take control of the situation. Good boy.

He gasps as you run you tongue along his lips, letting your tongue slip into his mouth. You feel raindrops on top of your head as he drops the umbrella and wraps his arms around you waist. He melts into you as your tongue explores his mouth. You let him relish in the feeling before you pull away leaving him wanting more.

You pull out of his grasp and laugh at the dumbfounded look on his face. He has a smudge of your blue lips stick on his lower lip, but decide not to tell him.

He blinks a few times before stuttering out a "Wow."

Shaking your head you lean down and pick up the umbrella, "We were going somewhere?"

"Umm, ya," He takes the umbrella and starts walking again.

He doesn't say any thing again as you start to walk around the school and you can't help a small smirk from playing on your lips. It's been a while, it's good to know you've still got it.

As he starts looking at the doors along the backside of the school you try asking again, "What exactly are we doing?"

"You'll see." He mumbles as he eyes a door and tries it. To your surprize it opens easily.

He smiles self accomplished and ushers you inside. You step inside grateful to be out of the rain. Looking around the room you see you have stepped into a big room, with chairs stacked and pushed against the wall, shelves lining the walls holding instruments, and a big piano in the front of the room.

"The music room," You find yourself saying out loud.

"Yep!" John says coming up behind you, "The teacher said I could come in when ever I wanted. I didn't actually think she meant it, but hey, the door was open!"

He walks over to a shelf and takes down a box. You watch as he pulls out a blanket and some mugs. He lays down the blanket and motions you over as he pulls out a thermos and some containers of food from his backpack.

"You really did have a plan," You smile as you walk over to him.

"Did you doubt me?"

"Yes," You state truthfully.

He laughs, "I don't blow the chances I get."

You know that wasn't directed at you, but you can't help your smile from fading. You sit down anyway and accept of mug of what looks like hot chocolate.

"Sorry, but unlike you I'm not a cook," He says as he opens some containers of fruit, vegetables, and sandwiches.

You shrug, "That's okay. This is perfect for a picnic," You kick off your shoes and lay back against the wall with your mug.

He examines your soaked clothing, then studies your usually calm face, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You're completely soaked."

You shrug as you take a sip of coca, "Why do you think I took my shoes off?"

"I feel bad though."

"I'll tell you something," He cocks his head to the side slightly waiting for you to continue as you plop a grape in your mouth, "You only need to say sorry when I'm ticked. Any other time, it's usually not your fault," You smile and he smiles as well.

"Your smile is beautiful," He says scooting closer to you.

Your smile drops, "Flattery is another thing you only need to perform when I'm pissed; which is pretty often by the way, so you better save all the complements for then."

He laughs and shakes his head, "I can find many things to compliment you on, so don't worry, I don't think I could ever run out."

You feel heat raising in your face so you look away quickly, "Again, enough flattery."

"It's not flattery. I'm just stating a fact."

You look back at his earnest face. Wow, it's been a long time since someone has made you feel like this. Why was it so easy for him though? He didn't even try. It just happened.

"Whatever," You mumble as you reach for more fruit, "So why exactly are you allowed to come in here whenever you like?" You question trying to change the subject.

He smiles. Successful subject change. He stands up and grabs a keyboard from a near by shelf and sits back down.

"I spent most my time here freshman year. I've been playing piano since I was young, so I would come here and just play," He shrugs, "I guess the teacher became quite fond of me," He looks down at the keyboard, "Want me to play something?"

You shrug, "Sure."

You let your eyes flutter close as he starts playing. You don't know much about music, but the melody is relaxing and you like the feeling of his body next to yours. You crack you eye pen and see him looking at you.

"What, are you so good that you can play without even looking?" You remark.

"It's an easy song," He states.

"And you just can't get enough of me."

You smirk and he laughs, "What can I say? You're pretty cool," He looks back down at the keyboard probably to hide a blush and after a moment he speaks shyly, "You know, that was my first time."

You laugh, "Ya, I figured that," You lean forward to see his pink cheeks, "But with a little practice you wont be half bad."

He turns his head towards you in surprise and take the opportunity to award him with another kiss. He responds a bit better this time, though no matter how easy of a song he was playing, he stops the instant your lips hit his. He seems to like it, so you deepen the kiss and wrap your arms around his neck. He slowly mimics you by brining his arms to wrap around you.

You stay like that for a while, guiding his lips and teaching him things you learned long ago. He's the first to pull away though, red in the face and out of breath. During your kiss you moved slightly so you are some what in his lap and you decide to get more comfortable by pulling yourself into his lap and wrapping your legs around his back. You sit and place small kisses along his jaw line as he catches his breath.

After a moment you hear him murmur, "Where did you learn how to kiss like that?"

"My old boyfriend," You state truthfully as you continue to put kisses around his face.

"So you had a boyfriend where you came from?" He more states than asks.

You reply anyway with a mumbled, "Ya."

"Did you love him?"

This question makes you stop. You're not going to lie to yourself or John. You're pretty sure at one point you did love that idiot.

It doesn't matter anymore so you let the whisper slip past your lips, "At one point, yes."

You feel him tense and you can't help yourself. You're going to regret it, but you pull away slightly, grip his shoulders and sweetly smile.

"You don't have to worry though. He's dead now."


	11. Chapter 11

Im sorry... So sorry... I love you all and can't believe you all waited this long for me to get my act together and start writing again! Thank you all so much for the reviews, favs, and follows!

Im a little bit better so expect another update in two weeks. I mean it this time.

Sorry, it's short, but I am going to finish this story, so you don't have to worry.

Thank you! Love you! Enjoy!

* * *

You can't help your eyes from going wide as her mischievous blue eyes stare into yours.

"Oh, I, I'm sorry," you stutter.

She smirks, "Don't be."

By the way her eyes flash dangerously, you don't need clarification on what that statement means. You also don't need clarification that horror is written across your face. At first she seems amused by your fear, but when your eyes stay wordlessly locked on hers, she's the first one to drop her gaze. She opens her mouth to say something, but ends up just wrapping her arms around your neck and pulling herself close to you.

Your muscles tence, but you don't push her away. Your heart pounds in your ears and you can't think as you try to take deep breaths and tell yourself you're over reacting, but the way you can feel Vriska's uneven breaths against your own chest, tells you differently.

She wouldn't actually hurt someone on purpose. Would she? Maybe now she wouldn't, but you don't know anything about her life before she came here. You really don't know anything and you don't even know what to think. You squeeze your eyes shut, stop trying to think, and wrap your arms around her.

Eventually your breathing starts to match, but the rhythm is broken again when Vriska let's out a sob muffled by your shoulder. You hear her mumble something and pull away just enough to comprehend what she is trying to say.

She keeps her head down and takes a deep breath before beginning again shakily, "I really don't deserve someone like you."

Out of all the things that could have come out her mouth, you really weren't expecting that. You don't know what to say. You just watch her as she takes her glasses off to rub her eyes. She's really crying, almost full on sobbing right in your lap and you have no clue why to do. Your just sitting there like an idiot.  
You know what you want to say, you want to ask. Ask the questions she's been avoiding for this reason. You can feel her pain and you want to know what causes it. Nobody should have to endure the things she has seen. You want to tell her she's safe. You want to make her safe.

Vriska seems to sence your unease, cause she mumbles a, "I'm sorry," as she sets her glasses to the side and pushes the hair out of her face. She starts to unwrap herself from you, but your arms wrap protectively around her, keeping her from leaving you.

You breathe in the sent of her hair and wait for her breathing to regulate against your chest. Your fingers play with her hair and rub her back as you wait for her to say some thing else.

When it's evident that she's content with just being in your arms, you whisper what has been on your mind. "You deserve your second chance."

"John," she mumbles in response.

"Yeah?"

"You're a dork."

You let yourself laugh. "I know, but still! Why dwell on the past!"

"Are you telling me to move on with my life then?"

"I guess," you offer. You ment a little more than that, but it's a start.

"I killed my fucking boyfriend John," she says pulling away and finally unwrapping herself from you, only to stay close enough to keep your knees touching. Once she gets situated, she continues, "You keep telling me I have this second chance, but I just can't forget my past. It's apart of me whether I like it or not. I don't think I can do it."

"No," you start hesitantly, "You don't need to forget your past. I guess what I'm try to say is that your past isn't the only thing that defines you. You are who you are now, who you were. You can start over and it's about time you started to try to. If you don't want to tell anybody who you were in the past, then tell them who you are now."

"When did you become a fucking therapist?" She mumbles.

You smile. "I must be talking to Rose too much."

"Hey, I thought we were talking about me!" she pouts, but giggles when you lean forward kiss the tip of her nose.

"I don't care what you've done, I'll still help you start over. I promise. You just need to give me a place to start."

"Argg! But that's the problem John!" She sighs, "I don't know where to start either."

You sit and think for a moment. "You've already started," you point out both to her and yourself, "You've been working on your school work right?"She shrugs. "Well ya, but I had to or they would have moved me again."

"It's still a start!" You protest, "You wanted to change something and you did that's all it takes!"

She groans. "You're making this sound way too easy."

"It is easy," you tell her, your enthusiasm building, "What do you want people to think about you when they hear your name?"

She looks at you skeptically. "Someone who's not a bitch."

"We can work with that." You assure her.

She rolls her eyes, "How?"

You think about it for a minute. "Be on the student government with me."

"What?"

"Yeah! The student government! It's a little late, but I could put in a good word for you," you smile as your thoughts start to race, "Yes, that would work!"

"How?" She seems completely unconvinced that you are thinking straight.

"If you help others, people would feel guilty for calling you a bitch!"

That got a laugh out of her.

"Okay fine, I'll do it," She points a finger at you, "but it better work. I don't want to waste my time with the student government for no reason at all."

"Don't worry you'll love it! You will meet a bunch of awesome people and of course I will be there!"

"John," she sighs, "When you say don't worry, I tend to worry."

You laugh and reach over to the forgotten plates and grab a cookie. "Fine, you can worry all you want, but right now just relax."

She gives you a half smile as she takes the cookie from you and leans back supported by her elbow. She closes her eyes and nibble s on the cookie. You pick up a cookie hourly and start eating. After a moment she speaks again. "You know, you're probably the only person in the world who wouldn't care if their girlfriend was a psychopathic murderer."

Despite the seriousness of her tone you laugh. At the sound of your laugh she opens her eyes to glare at you. "I'm sorry," you apologize and stop laughing, "It's just that statement is extremely over exaggerated."

"Not really!" she protests, "I come out and say I killed my last boyfriend and you just start rambling like a therapist. I have already hurt you and yet you're still here. I really don't get you John."

You shrug and keep nibbling in your cookie. "I told you to relax. You worry too much."

"No." Her voice rises suddenly and you turn all your attention to her. "I'm seriously confused. If you're going to help me I need to know why." she sits up again and puts her hands over her face. "Just tell me, why do you put up with me?"

You watch her for a moment. She says you have to know everything, but really she just wants to know as much as you. You guess it's a human thing. "Everyone needs someone. Everyone deserves a second chance and I want to help you get yours. I don't have to put up with you, maybe I actually like being around you." you shrug. "Like I said, don't dwell on the past. You are who you are now, and right now I don't see you as a murderer, or a psychopath." you end with a small nervous laugh.

She stays silent for a moment before taking her hands off her face to look at you. "Thank you." she stops then shakes her head. "No, better yet, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being an insufferable bitch and hurting you. I'm sorry that you were the unfortunate soul that got caught up in my life, but thank you for still being right here."

You take her hands in yours and smile, her one blue eye looking in to yours. You let your eyes tell her the truth, but lean in to whisper to her just to make sure she doesn't forget it, "I'm not going any where."


	12. Chapter 12

**Bit longer chapter, tell me what you think! **  
**Foreshadowing like crazy here. Beware, stuffs about to happen.**  
**Thanks for taking the time to read this guys. It really means a lot to me!**  
**Love you all!**  
**~Josie **

* * *

Vriska POV

Why did you think this was a good idea? Oh wait, that's right, you didn't, John did. You are currently standing in the corner in the student council room with John no where to be found. He introduced you when you first came in, but it was clear that their smiles were fake. Now standing in the corner everybody going about their business without giving you a second glance, you are reminded of how you are clearly unwanted here.

Not really sure what to do, you look around the room. You recognize a few faces and a couple faces that probably recognize you too well. You look at the ceiling not wanting to think about it. You have also taken notice to how everyone seems to know exactly what they are doing. Some gather in groups and talk quietly among themselves and occasionally jotting notes on notebook they all seem to carry around, others will be working independently on a computer or running in and out of the room.

That's what John seems to be doing, leaving you clueless and among people you wouldn't have the nerve to call 'friends'. You don't want to disappoint John, but you don't know how much more of this awkward standing you can do. You'll try again tomorrow, you promise yourself as you turn to walk out the door, but doing so you run into a frantic John.

The large stack of papers he was carrying goes flying on to the floor. You fall to your knees to gather the papers long before he recovers from the shock, but after standing there flailing like an idiot for a moment, he soon joins you to help pick up the papers.

You look over and give him a half smile. "Oops."

He laughs, "Oh its fine. I should have been watching where I was going."

"Yea, what exactly are those glasses for?" You joke as you pick up the papers and set them on a near by table.

Laughing he does the same with his papers. "Okay, since I am blind as a bat, do you want to give me a hand?"

"Sure," you sigh over dramatically and follow him out the door.

Walking down the hall John doesn't speak and walk rapidly down the hallway. You notice how tense his shoulders are and how his fingers play with the hem of his sleeve. He doesn't even seem to notice you staring at him. You reach out and touch his shoulder making him jump slightly at your touch.

"You okay?"

John blinks a few times comprehending the questions before nodding quickly.  
"Uh huh. I'm fine; I just have a lot going on. Sorry if I'm ignoring you. I didn't mean to." He forces a laugh and smiles slightly at you.

Skeptical, you push further. "What do you have going on that's making you ignore someone as wonderful as I?"

You smirk and he laughs for real this time.

"Nothing you should worry about, one of my friends is making last minute plans to come and visit over the long weekend and these past few days have been kind of busy getting ready for her. Plus I forgot about the bake sale I was supposed to host this weekend as well." He sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I got myself a little over my head huh?"

"I could help." You offer. "I haven't exactly tried hosting a bake sale, but if you're in desperate need, I guess I could give it a try."

"You would be a life saver."

"That's what I'm here for. John Egbert, you couldn't live without me." You joke making him smile once again. It's not right when he's not smiling idiotically.

"No, I don't think I could. Here, help me with these." He says walking into the copping room, gesturing to the stacks of paper sitting on the table.

You grab a stack and follow John back to student government room. You repeat this a few more times until you and John have carried ten stacks of flyers back into the room. By the last load you notice two stacks have disappeared and some flyers are hanging in the hallway. They sure are efficient here.

Setting down his last stack of paper, John plops down in a chair and sighs.

"Tired?" You ask walking up behind the chair.

"Yeah, I better go home and get some rest after I clean up a bit. Rose is flying in tomorrow after school, so I have some last minute errands to run."

"Hmm, putting everything off until the last day? That's not good, that's probably why you're so stressed." You point out wrapping your arms around him and setting you chin on top of his head.

"Well, I have had a lot to this week. I didn't really put it off; I just haven't gotten around to some things yet."

"And what things are we talking about?" You continue questioning him as the others start to leave the room.

"I have to clean out the spare room. We have a guest room, but more people are coming than I originally thought."

"How many people are you housing?"

"Two or three. Like I said it was very last minute. Rose told me to prepare for more rather than less."

"What!? You're having a grand sleepover party and I'm not invited? John, I am insulted." You click your tongue at him.

"It's not a party, they need a place to st-"

"Nope," you cut him off. "They could have easily gotten a hotel room. You're just too. Nice. I think you need to make it up to me."

He doesn't answer at first, probably confused. You can just imagine that durpy, clueless face he makes when he doesn't get something. Normally he searches your face for hints, but since he can't see it, he must admit his confusion and asks, "What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know what I mean." You know he doesn't.

"I'm sorry; I don't think I do..."

You can't help but laugh. "Come to my house and let me make dinner for you." You unwrap your arms and stand up. He too stands up and turns to face you.

"I don't see how that's making it up to you. Aren't you the one doing me the favor? Ad plus I have to clean out the spare room."

"I like cooking and I'm forcing you to endure my company. That's how you're making it up to me. Just for a little bit, then you can go clean or what not." You grab his arm and start leading him out the door. "Come on."

He tries to protest the whole way to your house, but when you shove him in the door he finally gives up and sits down on the couch. You let him close his eyes; he's such a hard worker. You wish you could be as dedicated as he is.  
You make some simple soup and sit down next to him. He wakes up and smiles as he takes the cup from you. He doesn't say much as he eats. You can tell he's tired, so when you both finish, you take off your glasses and lean your head against his shoulder. He looks at you curiously when you quickly get up again and grab a blanket.

"You need a nap." You state simply as you sit back down.

"Umm, okay?"

"If I let you go back home, you're going to work. So why don't you lie down and take a nap. I'll even lay down with you."

He looks unsure, but doesn't fight when you gently push him down. He gets situated and you lie down, just like you said, rest your head on his chest, and pull the blanket over the both of you. He wraps a lanky arm around you and kisses the top of your head.

You can hear his heart beat accompanied by his breath. It doesn't take long for both to slow down, letting you know he's a sleep. He really was tired. You don't like that. Your John is always laughing, talking, and full of stupid energy. When ever something is different, you fix it instantly. Maybe that's a bad thing, but you love John just the way he is, and no other way.

You weren't actually tired when you layer down, but you can't help your self being lulled by the steady sound of his heart beat. Even when images dance inside your eyelids, his heart beat is there behind the pictures. The beat in which they dance to. Does his heart beat speed up or does your dreams make they're own pace? You don't know, but they swirl around you until you're dizzy and longing for your eyes to open. They don't make sense. Faces you will never see again and feelings which you never wish to experience again sicken you when your eyes finally fly open.

Blinking it takes you a moment to remember you weren't dreaming about John's heart beat. It's still there and his arms are wrapped around protectively. The room is dark with a weak light seeping in form the window.

Shit. So much for a quick nap. Detangling your self, you stumble into the kitchen tripping over random boxes on your way. Glancing at the kitchen clock you curse under your breath. Ten after six. This is your fist actual sleepover with a boy and you didn't do shit. Oh well, you should probably be more concerned about the fact that John didn't even tell his dad he was coming over. He probably thinks he was abducted or something. Oh god.

Walking back over to the couch quickly you each out and shake his shoulder. "John. John wake up."  
He brings a hand up to rub his eyes before looking at you. Once he does he looks confused and dazed, but he starts to get his bearings and sits up.

"Vriska? Oh, yeah. Wait how long did I sleep? What time is it?" He looks around the room frantically.

"It's a little after six." He sighs and visibly calms down, probably thinking its six in the evening, so you correct him, "Six in the morning."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I should probably call my dad." He sighs and groggily searches his pockets for his phone.

"I'll go make some breakfast," you sigh and glance at the incoming light. "Do you think you have time to go home and change before school?"

He looks at his phone, then down at his wrinkled clothing and shrugs. "I might, but I don't think it's a huge deal. I would have to skip your amazing breakfast, and I'm not quite sure I want to do that."

He smiles at you and you roll your eyes. "Okay, just call your dad before I'm accused of kidnapping or something."

Walking into the kitchen you hear him chuckling as he dials the number. You start up the griddle and decide to make pancakes. Taking the mixing bowl out you quietly start to pour the ingredients so you can hear what John is saying in the other room.

"Sorry, Jake really wanted to watch the movie and I didn't even realize I fell asleep. Sorry to worry you. No. Yes. Yes, three o'clock. Are you sure? Okay, see you then." He snaps his phone shut and joins you in the kitchen.

"You're off the hook?"

"Yeah," he sighs and sits down at the bar. "I got to leave school early though to clean out the spare room. What to help me?"

"What?"

"You're the one who told me to take a nap, so now you've got to help me." He smiles using the guilt trick.

You glare at him silently as you continue stirring. "Fine."

"You can also come with me to pick her up from the airport if you want to."

"That's not really an option is it?"

He laughs in reply.

"You're so lucky I'm in a good mood." You say more to yourself than to him.

It's not long before you have four pancakes made and you flip them on to a plate for you and John. You motion for him to come grab the plate from you and he does so, but not without planting a kiss on the tip of your nose. Of course this is the perfect moment for you to hear the clank of keys and an awkward cough.

John jumps and nearly drops the plate, but you just stand there and smile sweetly. Stephanie stands in the doorway of the kitchen ready for work in her black suit and heels, blond hair put up, and brief case and keys in hand. Her blue eyes finish examining John and glance at your smile. She returns it unsurely, raising an eyebrow as if she was going to question you, but she decides not to and leaves the room with a nod. It's another moment before the door slams and John finally relaxes.

"Who was that?" John turns to you still pink in the face.

"Stephanie."

"Who?"

"Stephanie, my foster parent." You raise an eyebrow at him. "Did you think I lived alone?"

"No, I guess, but I've never seen anyone, so I didn't expect to see anyone. Plus you've never told me about her." He sets the plate down and sits down at the table.

"She never came up in conversation. She works long hours, so she is never around. I only see her some times in the mornings. I'm normally asleep by the time she comes home."

John nods as he eats his pancake. "That stinks."

"It's not that bad." You shrug. "She's really nice. I'm glad I got to live with her not some stranger."  
"Oh, you knew her before?" He's asks.

"Yeah," you nod and finish chewing your pancake. "She's my god mother. She was a good friend of my mother. She used to visit a lot when I was younger and whenever she would come, she would bring me a die. So blame her for my obsession."

John laughs. "Okay, will do."

You finish eating your pancakes and John offers to wash the dishes as you go get ready. By the time you have washed up and gotten dressed its time to leave for school. Hand in hand you walk to school on the surprisingly nice October day. The leaves have fallen on to the ground creating a path of oranges, yellows, and reds. Walking along it, hearing the crunch under your feet, you decide today is going to be a good day.

* * *

**one last note. I am rewriting this story so it is less confusing and flows better. Any suggestions? Any thing you were confused on in previous chapters? Any advice is helpful, thank you!**


	13. Chapter 13

Enjoy!

* * *

Vriska POV

"She's really nice; I think you'll like her. She has a way with sarcasm though, just to let you know."

"Good to know," you mumble.

You and John have just arrived at the airport and are waiting at the gate for Rose and her friends. Cleaning out the spare room wasn't that hard and was worth getting to skip the last two hours of school for. Now you are kind of excited to meet his friends. You have no doubt she will be as interesting as the rest of his friends. She sounds different though. You wonder what kind of person plans a trip across the country a week in advance. She's only staying three days as well.

It's not long before John jumps up from the bench. Slowly you stand up and follow him. A glowing smile breaks out on his face as he starts waving his arms and jumps up and down. You roll your eyes and scan the crowd. You catch a blond girl return John's wave and head toward you two. You can't see much of her but her perfect, platinum blond hair and flowing black dress.

What the heck did someone die? Didn't she just fly across the country? And she gets off the plane looking like that? You honestly don't know if you like her. As she gets closer you catch glance of two people who a following her closely. You crane your neck to see and as soon as you do, you freeze.

No. How. Why.

* * *

John POV

you see her! You smile to yourself when you see her outfit. As classy as ever Rose. She comes closer and you see the two girls behind her. They both have black hair, one longer and more tangled than the other. The one with shorter hair you recognize from pictures Rose sent you. That is Rose's girlfriend. She, like Rose, looks like she just walked out of fashion show rather than an airplane. The girl with the longer hair on the other hand, you don't recognize. She walks slightly slower than the other two and caries no bags. Instead she wears red sunglasses and caries a cane. A curious sight, but using your best judgement, you assume she must be blind.

You reach over to nudge Vriska to alert her that you found Rose. Except when you look over at her, her face is a sight of pure horror. She's frozen besides the slight tremble of her bottom lip. Following her line of vision you see Rose's girlfriend mirroring the same expression. They are standing ten feet apart, neither moving, neither sure what to think.

Before you can do anything, Rose comes up and pulls you into a hug. When you are released from her hug and are able to look back over at Vriska, she's crying. Silently at first, tears slipping out from under her glasses and running down her cheeks, then the tears come more rapidly and she brings a hand up to her mouth to stifle the sobs. You don't know what to do, you're frozen. When Vriska tries to back away, but ends up stumbling backwards and landing on the ground with her hands hiding her face, you finally step to run to her, but Rose has an iron grip on your wrist.

"Don't interfere." She hisses in your ear.

You turn to her confused and worried, but most just bewildered by this scene orchestrating around you. Rose says nothing, just nods her head in Vriska's direction. Looking back at her you see Rose's girlfriend's arms wrapped around Vriska and holding her close. The blind girl soon finds her way over to the crying mess and kneels down next to them. It is then Rose releases you and allows you to go to Vriska. You put a hand on her back, but she doesn't release the other girl. It takes both you and Rose to usher the two outside the gate.

They walk in front you, Rose, and the blind girl, talking. For the sounds you can hear, your guess is that Vriska is still crying. You have yet to get an explanation for all of this and whenever you look over at Rose, she's just smirking. What the heck, did she plan this?

When you step outside Rose finally decides to make introductions. She clears her throat and successfully gets everyone's attention.

"John," she looks at you. "This is Kanaya," she gestures the one you recognize as her girlfriend. "I believe I have spoken much of her."

You nod. "Yeah you have. Nice to meet you finally Kanaya!"

"Pleasures mine John." Kanaya nods back.

"And this is one of Kanaya's friends, Terezi." You turn to the blind girl who Rose has gently set a hand on her shoulder.

"Hi, nice to meet you, Terezi..."

Terezi, why does that name sound familiar?

She gives you a forced half smile. "You too John."

Wait. She's blind and, oh.

You turn to Vriska who still has silent tears streaming down her face and smearing her blue make up. Through her tears she still manages to give you the 'seriously John, you're slow' look. You've gotten that look enough times to recognize it.

There's an awkward silence as everyone becomes aware of another. The silence isn't broken by the time your dad pulls up and nobody makes an effort to do so when you get in the car. You notice Terezi seems to be awkward and keeping quiet, which is the exact opposite of what you assumed about her. Though it could have something to do with the way Vriska and Kanaya's hands are holding each other tight.

This slightly chaotic weekend just reached a new level of distress, and you're not quite looking forward to it.

* * *

Vriska POV

"I'm sorry, oh my god you're here. Why? I'm sorry, are you okay? What happened? Is everyone okay? How did you know where I was? I'm sorry. I missed you. How is everybody? Are they okay? Do they miss me? Oh god they probably hate me. Do you hate me? I wanted to see you or talk to you or something, but I'm sorry. I am a horrible person and now you're here. You shouldn't have come. They'll probably get mad at you. I'm horrible. God, what happened to Terezi? Is she okay? I bet she hates me. Oh god, Karkat probably hates me. And Aradia, and, who I'm kidding, they all hate me. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to leave things the way they were. I should have tried harder to contact you, but I didn't want to face you yet. I never got to say good bye. I never... I never...I'm sorry..." You can't stop. You need to breath, but your crying stops your air flow.

Everything that has every crossed your mind in the past months flows to of your mouth in a jumbled, slurred mess. You don't think you've ever cried this much in your life and in public too, but you can't stop.

Kanaya just sits there and holds you through all of this. She was the only person you had ever shown any weakness to and now you know why. She doesn't say anything, just lets you cry. Why is she so perfect? The perfect friend you left behind and think about at night when you're all alone, wanting some company. Heck, you missed all of them. They're all perfect in their own way. Sure they can be annoying and stupid, but they're your friends and you have been trying to forget them for over a half of a year. Obviously that didn't work so great.

Both your and her heart beats echo in your ears, somehow it's calming. You remember the sleep overs when you were so close her breathing would be louder than the sirens outside. The city would dull and fade away until it was just you and her. Oh god did you miss that. You never want to let go of her. Kanaya's here, you finally have the chance to apologize. You're never letting her go again.

A hand softly runs along your back. His hand unsure, but supportive. Smiling into Kanaya's shoulder you wish you could stand up and hug John too. Slowly you come back to the real world when Kanaya shifts and starts to push you up. John is there to help you stand and keep your balance, but Kanaya soon takes you back into her arms.

"I'm sorry," you murmur into her shoulder once again, but this time she hushes you.

"Vriska, I would not have come all this way if all I wanted to hear you say was 'I'm sorry."

"You knew?" The way she acted suggested that she was shocked by your appearance. You figured John orchestrated this somehow. You must be giving him too much credit.

It takes her a moment to reply, "I should have figured. This trip was planned in haste and I was curious to why both mine and Terezi's attendance was requested, but I was not informed of the fact that you were relocated to Washington."

"I should have contacted you."

"I have to agree, that would have been highly appreciated. Despite the odds I am here now though; not to grill you for what you have done wrong, but to visit my dear friend. That said, can you now relax?"

"Terezi's here." Her presence becomes clear from behind you.

Kanaya laughs slightly. "Yes indeed. Are you hazed today or has your guard been discarded completely?"

"Maple valley is a safe place," you sigh, a few start tears sneaking away from you, "I don't need it any more. It alienates me more than it helps. I'm not sure if I like it, but it definitely feels different not having to be aware of every person."

She nods thoughtfully. "I can tell it is a very different place here. You are a part of it now. You are very different person Vriska. But please don't take that in a wrong way. You are still the Vriska I befriended years ago, but it seems as if you have finally found happiness. It has changed you."

"I found John." The truth behind that statement blurs your vision once again.

"Surely your happiness isn't the product of one person. No matter how much impact he has had on your life, I would like to think you have created your own life of bliss."

"No." You state snaking your head, voice wobbling again. "Without him this place would be my everlasting hell. I would have never let myself be happy without someone to be happy for. I thought I got what I had deserved. A life alone, a life in hell. I couldn't even give myself the satisfaction of dying. I deserved to live the life I had created for myself, but John," you laugh breathlessly at the thought of trying to put his words into your own, "he convinced me I had a chance to rewrite my life. And I'm trying, I really am."

Kanaya doesn't say anything, just squeezes you tightly and reaches over to link her pinky with yours. A simple gesture that has comforted you your whole life. When you finally reach the doors a small whisper comes from her lips that are now just inches away from your ear, "I am so proud of you Vriska."

Slowly once John's friend makes introductions you start to understand what is going on. John's friend Rose is Kanaya's girlfriend. Rose invited Kanaya along to meet John, but then Rose somehow found out about you, through Kanaya and John's stories you assume, and decided to ask Terezi to tag along. What convinced Terezi to come beats you, but you're sure you're going to have a heartfelt conversation with her too. For now she seems unusually quiet. You can't look at her for long though, her cane and glasses make you cringe. She can't even see you and it's your entire fault.

By the end of the conversation John seems to have a grasp on what is happening. Thinking you were slow, you raise an eyebrow at him. He shrugs and looks a little embarrassed, like he always does when you figure something out before him. This happens, unsurprisingly, a lot.

The silence after would have been unbearable if Kanaya's words weren't still ringing through your head. John is the only person who has told you such a thing. To think Kanaya is proud of you after all you did is mind boggling. You go from griping her pinky to squeezing her whole hand tightly. Even in the car, the dead silence and awkward tension is washed away by the feeling of Kanaya pushed against you. Her hand never pulling away. That Rose is one sly bitch, but you have so much to thank her for.


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you to everyone who encouraged me to finish this chapter. It means a lot that you all are all sticking with me.

I'm sorry for all the dialog, but hopefully I can explain everything that needs to be explained soon. Thank you all again.

enjoy!

* * *

Back at your house everyone seems to have calmed down a bit. The girls are chatting among themselves and you and your dad are carrying in the luggage. As soon as you drop the final bags in the guest room, Rose appears at your side.

"How much has Vriska told you?"

"About?" You question.

"Aliens that live on mars. John, what do you think?"

"Heh, sorry," you laugh and bring your hand up to rub your shoulder. "I'm just a little confused my all this."

She leans against the door to discreetly close it and then sighs softly, "I'm truly sorry John, I should have explained my plans before I put them to action, but I feared you would speak to Vriska about them and things wouldn't go over as smooth as I would like."

You snort, "Smooth? This is smooth?"

"Well," Rose starts, "it wasn't a complete disaster. I could have been worse."

Staring at her you card a hand through your hair. "Worse? Rose, Vriska had a mental break down or something in the middle of the airport."

"They didn't kill each other."

Unfortunately there was no sarcasm implied in that comment. You give it to her.

"Vriska hasn't told me that much. I know who Terezi is and that's about it." You admit leaning against the wall. You have a feeling this conversation isn't ending anytime soon.

"I figured as much." She says more to herself.

"Okay, to cut this short, can you just tell me what's going on, and who's Kanaya? Really, I knew she was your girlfriend, but why does she know Vriska? Just tell me what you've got planed up there." You plead and make a vague gesture with your hand.

Her violet eyes flick down to the floor in concentration. "I don't think you realize the complexity of this situation John."

You look at her in silence for a moment while she keeps her eyes on the floor plotting her next move. Once her eyes finally flick back up to yours, they're confident and prepared, so you start, "No, I don't."

"Vriska is from New York," she starts with the obvious, "So is Terezi and Kanaya. They were all good friends." You notice her emphasis on the 'were'. "They were also part of a gang. A violent gang to say the least. There were expectations of strength and intellect. You have to understand that Vriska was simply acting upon those expectations."

"Uh huh," you interrupt, "I still don't know what all she did. I mean, she blinded a girl, but really it was in self-defense! And I don't know much about what happened with her boyfriend, but she's really not that bad once you get to know her-"

"John, can you be done your interruptions?"

"Can you just get to the point?"

Rose sighs daintily, "I'm just trying to tell you everything unbiased. I have my opinions, but I want to make sure the decisions you make about the information you are about to hear does not reflect my personal opinions."

"Just tell me already." You whine.

"Okay." She silences you. "Vriska herself is solely responsible for two deaths of minors and handicapped two minors. Over all she has ruined the lives of practically everyone involved."

"I'm having a hard time picking up on your sarcasm."

"I'm not joking John."

"W-what?" is the only thing you can stutter. That was just quite blunt. Even for Rose.

You sink to the floor and Rose kneels down beside you.

"A lot happened." She states after a minute.

You stare at her and ask the first question that comes to mind. "Is she dangerous?"

Rose shakes her head slightly. "She spent six or so months in a juvenile hall and was released when it was determined she could be relocated without causing harm. They decided it would be best for her to attend a school and live a normal teenage life."

"But two murders..." You trail off in disbelief. "Only six months?"

"She's still under watch. It was New York John. No one saw her do it, they just assumed. Instead of making a huge fuss out if it, they just relocated the kids involved."

"What about their parents? Don't they get to see them?"

For a moment you wonder what it would be like to never see your dad again. Of course you have your occasional banter, but you don't think you could deal with never seeing him again. Never smelling that familiar sent of his after shave in the morning, or never have the house heated slightly by the constant use of the oven, or never hearing his proud voice, or never receiving a manly hug from him, ever again. You don't think you could bear it.

You look at Rose expectantly, to have her deny the kids of that horrible fate, but instead she whispers remorsefully, "They are orphans John."

"Oh."

Rose gives you a moment to process the fact before she continues on. "Kanaya, not getting any blame, stayed in New York, Terezi on the other hand was relocated to Minnesota, and Vriska, as you know, was sent to Washington. There is one other, but I'm not in contact with them."

"Okay," you start, "but why bring Kanaya and Terezi here?"

Rose smirks. "Slow down John, I'm only getting started he-"

You are to your feet and trying to catch your breath before you even register that the noise that startled you was the guest room door being flung open. There in the door way stands a pouting Vriska.

"So this is where you've been?" She accuses.

"Well, Rose and I were-"

"I don't care what you've been doing," she interrupts, "in fact I barely noticed you were gone."

"Oh, but you seem pretty upset."

"Well of course," she continues, "it's time of me to leave and what host doesn't show their guest to the door?"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know you had to leave so soon." You apologize.

"Yeah, yeah, just fix it. I'm not going to stand here all day."

"Umm, okay, I'll show you out then." You say hesitantly and turn to Rose, who nods in understanding.

Then, turning to Vriska, you both walk out the room and down the hallway towards the door. As soon as you're out of ear shot of the room Vriska turns to you and puts a hand on your arm to stop you.

"Why are they here?" She hisses.

You flinch at her sudden change in demeanor from playful to serious.

"I don't know," you admit, "it wasn't my idea."

"Well duh, I know that, it was all her idea," she nods her head in the direction you just came, "but you've been yapping with her for the past ten minutes. Are you trying to tell me you just made small talk at a time like this?"

Vriska's grip tightens on your arm and you try to shrug away with no avail.

"Uh, yes." You answer nervously.

"Bull shit." She mutters and drags you down the rest of the hallway.

As you enter the living room area the quiet conversation halts completely until Vriska throws open the door and takes you outside. She keeps walking down your drive, but slows her pace and releases your arm.

"What were you talking about?" She demands.

"Nothing important." You insist.

"Wrong," she states, "you were talking about something you don't want me to know." She pauses. "Like why they're here."

"If I knew I would tell you."

"Sure you would." Her voice drips with sarcasm.

"Honestly, I would." You find yourself reaching for her hand, but she snaps it away and turns to you.

She glares at you as she talks through clenched teeth, "then tell me what the fuck you were talking about with that girl."

At this point, you know the truth is probably the best way to go. "You."

"What about me?!" She shrieks, enraged.

You break her fierce glare and look down at your hands. "Rose was explaining why you came here."

"So Rose is a more reliable source about my past than I am now. Okay I'll keep that in mind." Vriska hisses and turns to walk away from you.

She only takes a few steps before you find yourself opening your mouth again. "Yeah, you should."

Hearing her footsteps stop, you look up. Her blue eyes are burning so fierce, the tears brimming her eyes doesn't put them out. Her hands clench and unclench repeatedly, but she makes to move to come closer to you.

"I'm sorry okay?" She says forcefully. "Isn't that what you want to hear?"

Slowly, you shake your head, "No." you state. "I want to understand."

"NO!"

"No, what?" You feel like you're arguing with a five year old.

"No," she softens, "You can't understand."

"Why can't I-"

"Because it's irrelevant." She stops you. "Everything is irrelevant and should be forgotten. You're the one who's always going on about becoming who I want, well I don't want to be the person I was, so it's all irrelevant. I don't want people to think I'm someone I'm not."

"I know that," you protest, "you're to do what ever you want, but you can't just erase the past. I'm not going to judge you by what you've done, but then there's weird things, like this, that happen and I need to understand what I'm dealing with to be able to help."

"Then don't help."

"I want to though." You say and take a careful step towards her.

She scoffs. "Why would you get yourself involved with this freak show?"

"Because you're my friend, or girlfriend, or well, I just want to be there for you, okay?"

"You don't need to." She takes a step closer to look you eye to eye. Her hands are still trembling and her eyes are still wet, but her voice is even and firm. "I don't need your help."

"Yes you do." You state the obvious fact.

"No I don't!" Her voice cracks from the strain of holding back a tantrum.

"Then why are you even here, talking to me?" Your voice rises. "If you're so good on your own, then go. You don't need me, I sure don't need you, so leave."

A sting crosses your face that you should have expected. By the fact that you are able to recover from the shock and watch her walk down the street tells you she didn't hit you nearly as hard as she wanted to. You cradle your throbbing jaw and stand in the street and watch her storm off until she's completely out of sight. Only then do you turn around and walk back to the house.

Upon your entrance you see Rose has joined the two other girls in the living room. All three turn go quiet and turn to you.

Kanaya speaks to you as soon as the conversation dies. "I fear I may have said something that upset..." She trails off as she notices your probably already bruising jaw. "Oh."

"Yeah," you sigh, "so did I."

* * *

He deserved it, you convince yourself all the way home. John was being a bastard, it was only natural you let your bottled up anger out on him. He noticed you were raging, he shouldn't have tantalized you like that. You know it's true, it sure wasnt your fault, but that doesn't stop you slamming the door behind you.

Standing there you hear the echo spread throughout the house and die. You still don't move until your legs give out right there at the entry way. At this point you can't do anything but embrace the tears that slid down your cheeks until they won't stop coming and you're letting out soft crys for help between sobs. But no one is going to listen.


End file.
